1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is chargeable and dischargeable, unlike a primary battery that is not chargeable. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for small-sized portable electronic devices, e.g., a portable phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder. High-capacity batteries may be used as power sources for, e.g., driving motors of hybrid cars and so on.
Recently, high-output rechargeable batteries using high-energy-density non-aqueous electrolytes have been developed. The high-output rechargeable batteries may be formed as high-output high-capacity battery modules by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series or in parallel such that they may be used to drive an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, e.g., motors of electrical cars.
Such a battery module may include several to several tens of rechargeable batteries. Thus, efficient radiation or dissipation of heat generated in each rechargeable battery is desirable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.